My Innocent Boy
by jung ia
Summary: [Prolog] Jaejoong namja cantik yang polos harus menghadapi bahwa kenyataan yang ada tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Pengkhianatan dan kebohongan harus diterimanya.. YUNJAE/YAOI!


Tittle : My Innocent boy

Pairing : Yunjae

Cast :DBSK

Genre : Drama, Romance, YAOI

**Prolog**

**Author POV**

Brakkk

"Jaejoongie."

Gebrakan pintu dan suara teriakkan seseorang yang terdengar khawatir membuat namja cantik yang sedari tadi sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sembari membersihkan luka yang berada disekujur lengan kanannya terlonjak kaget.

Namja cantik yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada lukanya itu pun, mulai mengalihkan perhatannya pada namja bermata musang yang sedang berjalan tergesa kearahnya. Menurut namja cantik itu, namja yang sekarang beberapa meter berada di depannya terlihat lucu dengan wajah khawatirnya yang sangat kentara.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?" Yunho, namja bermata musang itu yang sekarang sudah terduduk disebelah Jaejoong -namja cantik- mulai meneliti luka yang terdapat di lengan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak terlihat mulus seperi seharunya. Wajahnya menegang melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu harus mendapatkan luka seperti ini. Walau tidak seberapa parah, tetap saja dia tidak suka jika namja cantiknya mendapatkan luka sekecil apapun

"Hanya terserempet. Aku kurang hati-hati." Penjelasan yang diberikan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lengan ke wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya yang selalu memandang lembut kearah Jaejoong kini mulai meneliti jawaban yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Melihat apakah ada kebohongan disana atau tidak dan Yunho hanya bisa melihat kejujuranlah dimata bening nan polos itu.

"Sungguh. Tadi saat menyebrang jalan, aku tidak hati-hati dan hasilnya seperti ini." Jaejoong mencoba mengulas senyumannya untuk membuat Yunho tidak khawatir lagi.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah sayang. Sungguh Kau membuatku takut." Jejoong menganggukan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir rasa khawatir yang masih menyergap Yunho.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, biar kuobati." Yunho dengan telaten membersihkan luka lecet yang cukup banyak dilengan kanan Jaejoong walau lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tetap saja akan terasa sakit bukan?

"Lain kali Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi." Ucap Yunho tegas. Cukup sekali Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong pulang sendiri, dan hasilnya seperti itulah, Jaejoong yang terluka.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yunho membiarkan Namjachingu nya pulang sendiri, karena pada saat bersamaan Yunho ada urusan dengan kegiatan osisnya. Bagaimana pun Yunho seorang ketua osis, tidak baik bukan menelantarkan kewajibannya.

Setelahnya Yunho mulai mengobati luka dilengan Jaejoong, beberapa kali Yunho ikut meringisnmelihat wajah Jaejoong yang menahan sakit saat alkohol memyentuh luka-luka itu.

Mungkin kalau yang berada di hadapannya ini bukan Jaejoong, dia akan biasa saja mengobatinya. Tapi ini Jaejoong, kekasih yng sangat dicintainya.

Akhirnya setelah memberikan alkohol dan memberikan salep untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Yunho selesai juga dengan kegiatanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Gomawo." Bisik Jaejoong pelan dan mencium pipi Yunho kilat sebagai tanda terima kasih, setelahnya wajah cantiknya menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang menjalar hingga telinga.

Heyy.. ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong mencium Yunho atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Beruntung sekali Kau Jung.

"N-ne. Ayo makan. Nae Joongie pasti belum makan." Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju dapur dengan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jaejoong yang tidak terluka.

Membawanya untuk duduk diruang makan yang terkadang sepi dikediaman keluarga Kim dan makan bersama dengan kekasih cantiknya.

**Ruang keluarga Kim**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Yunho bersama Jaejoong tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi bagi kedua sejoli itu sangat menyenangkan. Jaejoong tidur beralasakan pada paha Yunho yang tampak nyaman itu. Wajahnya dibenamkan keperut rata Yunho dan tangannya pun ikut memeluk perut yang ABS nya tercetak jelas itu.

Yunho sendiri hanya mengelus-elus surai kecoklatan Jaejoong dengan lembut, tidak berusaha membuka percakapan sama sekali sampai suara memohon Jaejoong terdengar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"kecelakaan kecil ini, j-jangan beritahu Umma ya Yun?" pinta Jaejoong lirih. Yunho sangat tahu kenapa Jaejoong tidak ingin Ummanya mengetahui hal ini, karena jika Yunho yang berada diposisi Umma Kim pasti akan melakuka hal yang sama.

Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangkyung. Memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bertubuh mungil membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja, tentunya menjadikannya incaran banyak namja maupun Yeoja, apalagi sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan baik membuatnya benar-benar menjadi idaman siapapun. Dibesarkan dari golongan orang terpandang dan tentunya kaya, membuat Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak pernah menggunakan kekayaan dan kekuasaanya untuk hal-hal negatif tentunya.

Bisa dibilang hidup Jaejoong selalu diawasi oleh keluarganya, mengingat Jaejoong yang seorang anak tunggal, Appa dan Ummanya sangat protektif kepada putra nya ini. Ditambah lagi kadar kepolosan Jaejoong yang terkadang melebihi batas, membuat orang tuanya takut, jika ada orang yang berniat jahat pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terlihat sempurna dari segi manapun, tetap saja mempunyai kekurangan. Kekurangannya hanya Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki fisik yang lemah ditambah dia mempunyai penyakit asma yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

Ahhh ya.. Bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho? Yunho sama saja dengan Jaejoong, dilahirkan dari keluarga kolongmerat, berwajah rumpawan dengan tinggi semampai dan mata setajam musang membuatnya benar-benar menjadi idola siapa pun. Appa nya, Jung Siwon mempunyai perusahaan yang begerak dibidang otomotif sedangkan Ummanya, Jung Kibum mempunyai butik yang sudah mempunyai cabang diasia bahkan Eropa.

Baik orang tua Yunho maupun Jaaejoong sangat mendukung hubungan anaknya ini. Keduanya sudah memberikan restu bahkan menginginkan keduanya untuk bisa menikah secepatnya. Jadilah mereka mempunyai hubungan yang bisa dibilang sempurna dan di dambakan banyak orang.

"Kurasa Umma Kim bahkan sudah tahu, tanpa harus kuberitahu Joongie." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanda itu tidak benar. Membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sekali lagi.

"Joongie sudah memohon pada Paman Lee untuk merahasiakan ini." Yunho mengela nafasnya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Dia tidak bisa memaksa dan menyalahkan Jaejoomg karena kalau memang Ummanya samapai tahu bisa gawat, semuanya akan terkena dampaknya termasuk dirinya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi Joongie harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang ya?" Jaejoong langsung mengangguk mendengar perintah Yunho. Bagaimana pun memang mungkin ini yang terbaik..

"Joongie, apa Joongie melihat siapa orang yang menabrak Joongie?" Yunho yang sepertinya baru ingat kalau Dia belum menyinggung sama sekali tentang si penabrak, bertanya penasaran pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie tidak melihatnya Yun." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho yang mengeerti kalau Jaejoong sepertinya tidak ingin membahas soal kecelakaan itu lagi pun diam saja.

'_Siapapun itu, Kulepaskan Kau sekarang. Tapi jika sekali lagi Kau bertindak bodoh, kupastikan Kau hanya akan tinggal nama nantinya.' Batin Yunho kesal. Sepertinya Yunho menyadari kalau tabrakan Jaejoong ini disengaja._

TBC

BAGAIMANA, mungkin belum ada konfliknya ya? Anggap aja ini prolog.

Ini fanfic Yunjae kedua saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau ada banyak typo dan ceritanya ngebosenin dan satu lagi mungkin ceritanya pasaran tapi fanfic ini murni dari ide saya sendiri. Gomawo ^^_^^

Jadi mau dilanjut atau gak usah ? mohon kritik dan saran ^_^


End file.
